Listen To The Rain
by EnVyS pEt NeKo2
Summary: Oneshot! DFxDP pairings Danny is feeling alone and depressed during his spring break so he decides to split him and Phantom. Very fluff filled Please R


Pairing: Danny x Phantom

Rating: PG (for a couple swear words)

Summary: Takes place during spring break (because I'm on spring break and it will soon end! Noooo!) Danny is feeling lonely and depressed so he decides to split him and Phantom again. Romance ensues in the two weeks they spend together. Fluff-filled and again bordering on a song-fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom! Nor do I own 'Listen to the Rain' that belongs to Evanescence! (Also you should listen to that song! So beautiful!)

**Listen To The Rain**

Spring break had just started for Danny Fenton and he already had nothing to do and no one to see. Both Tucker and Sam had gone on vacation with their families, while Danny's family was busy with their own things. The raven-haired boy currently sat by his window, watching as the gray clouds gathered; threatening to release all their rain. For sometime now Danny had been feeling lonely and depressed. He didn't know why...well actually he did. Too much ghost fighting, too much stress at school, and pretty much too much of everything. This spring break was like a welcome blanket of relief settling upon him, but he still didn't feel as good as he thought he should.

**Danny's POV**

If I had someone...anyone to be with that would be so nice. I let out a sigh as I rested my head against the windowpane. It was cold...this cold reminded me of something. My ghostly side! Why hadn't I thought of it before? I immediately stood up and rushed down to my parent's lab, looking around quickly to make sure they weren't down there. I quickly descended the steps and picked up the Fenton Ghost Catcher then ran back up to my room. I stood it up and placed it just right so when I went through we would both land on my bed instead of the floor. I took a minute to stare at the Ghost Catcher, wondering why I hadn't thought of this before. I took a couple steps back then ran at the Ghost Catcher and flew through it as I felt a part of me being ripped out. It hurt, but I dealt with it the best I could as I hoped the improvements my parents had made upon the Ghost Catcher were better than last time.

**Phantom's POV**

I was ripped away from Danny's mind and pulled into reality once again, thanks to the Fenton Ghost Catcher. We both hit the bed, soft groans of pain coming from both of us. It hadn't been a particularly soft landing. Sitting up, I looked around then back to Danny, who was also sitting up. My heart couldn't help but leap a little when I saw him again, face to face. For so long...ever since I'd been created...I had loved this boy. He was beautiful and adorable in every way. His raven hair...so soft...and those eyes so blue and clear. God...I could probably stare at him all day. But Danny clearing his throat woke me from my trance as I blinked and smiled slightly, blushing.

"Hi again." I said, feeling embarrassed that I had been staring at him for so long. Danny also blushed slightly and replied, "Hi...Phantom." My smile widened at this and I reached out, wrapping my arms around his delicate frame. Danny stiffened for a second, but soon relaxed as he returned the hug. I felt his warmth sink into the very core of my soul and his scent drove me crazy with bliss. "Um Phantom...could we do something other than sit here?" Danny asked innocently. Oh...I know plenty of things I would love to do with you, and none of them involved sitting. I grinned at that, but let him go making sure to tone down my grin when I did so. "Sure, what do you wanna do Danny?"

Danny tapped his chin with an adorably confused look on his face, as he tried to think up something. "I guess we could go out to the park." He suggested, smiling a bit at me. It took all of my willpower to hide my blush as I nodded and followed him outside. I made myself invisible as we walked to the park and surprisingly enough there weren't hardly any people out. It was probably because of the cold weather, although it didn't bother me at all. Once the rest of the people had cleared out I made myself visible again. Danny and I played around on the big kids playground as we acted like kids. Except...Danny still is a kid...and he should really be able to act like this more often. It was so cute watching him laugh innocently and the way his eyes lit up. We presently sat on the swings, gently swinging back and forth as there was a comfortable silence between us.

"Do you feel better?" I asked, knowing full well how he had been feeling before he had separated us. Danny looked over at me with a somewhat surprised look, but it softened into a more grateful but shy look. "Yea..." He replied softly, a smile gracing his stunning features. I smiled at him and reached out, placing my hand upon his. "I'm glad." Danny smiled at me and I just wished that we could live like this...always.

**Normal POV**

The two weeks passed by in a blur of contentment and warmth as Danny and Phantom played together every day. They got closer than ever before and Danny had begun realizing his love for Phantom was growing. It was the weekend before school and Danny had woken up to the sound of rain pattering against his window. His sapphire eyes moved from the window down to the ghost snuggled up next to him. Danny smiled, wishing this spring break could go on forever...he didn't want school to come back. When school came back he wouldn't be able to see Phantom as much as he could now. The raven-haired boy carefully slipped out of Phantom's grasp and walked over to the window. He sat down and just stared out at the gray scenery before him, waiting for his Phantom to wake up.

**Phantom's POV**

When I awoke I didn't feel Danny's usual warmth next to me, but turning over I found he was sitting beside the window. The rain was coming down hard, but it seemed to have a vaguely soothing and melancholy effect on both Danny and I. Wrapping my arms around Danny's waist, I made it so we could both sit on the window. I rested my chin on his shoulder, nuzzling my face gently into his neck as I felt Danny shudder with pleasure. I suddenly remembered a song that was perfect for this moment and I decided to share it with the boy whom I loved so much.

_Listen to each drop of rain (listen listen)_

_Aaah_

_Whispering secrets in vain (listen listen)_

_Aaah_

_Frantically searching for someone to hear_

_Their story before they hit ground_

_Please don't let go_

_Can't we stay for a while?_

_It's just to hard to say goodbye_

_Listen to the rain_

I hugged Danny tighter to me as I felt him lean even further into me and snuggle into my chest. Smiling, I blushed slightly as I paused to kiss his neck. Danny let out a little moan and tilted his head slightly, granting me more skin. I placed more kisses up and down his neck, pausing to suck and lick certain spots. He moaned softly each time and I could see the blush that was steadily growing on his cheeks. I paused and began to sing again.

_Aa...ah_

_Listen listen listen listen listen listen to the rain_

_Weeping_

_Oo...ooh oooh ooh oo...ooh _

_Oo...ooh oooh oh oh_

Danny trembled happily as I loosened my arms so he could turn around and face me. Danny's face was flushed a wonderful cherry red and I felt so very happy at seeing him this way. He smiled at me and I smiled back then leaned down and began kissing softly around his face, purposely avoiding his lips. I kissed Danny's cheeks, his eyelids, nose...everywhere on his face, and even though those lips tempted me so I wanted his permission first. Danny let out a shuddering breath as he said softly, "Stop being a damn tease and kiss me already." I grinned, just what I had been waiting for. I leaned down and placed my lips against his. The first kiss was sweet and chaste. No meeting of tongues or teeth...just Danny's warm lips upon mine. We parted and I continued to sing a bit while our faces were still very close.

_I stand alone in the storm (listen listen)_

_Suddenly sweet words take hold_

_(Listen listen)_

_Hurry they say for you haven't much time_

_Open your eyes to the love around you_

_You may feel you're alone_

_But I'm here still with you_

_You can do what you dream_

_Just remember to listen to the rain_

We kissed again and this time Danny and I both parted our lips as our tongues met. It was wonderful...to feel his warm body hugged tightly against mine and to feel his tongue gently dancing with mine. We parted after a while, our breathing heavy and our faces flushed. Danny chuckled slightly as he reached up, gently tucking some stray white hair behind my ear. He cuddled up against me, his mouth right next to my neck. "I'll always be with you..." I said softly. "…Really?" I smiled and pet Danny's black hair as I replied, "Really." I could feel Danny smile as he pushed his mouth against my neck. He placed kisses and licks upon it as I breathed heavily, moaning quietly.

He sucked on a patch of my white skin and slowly pulled away from it, but rested his head on my shoulder. "Phantom..." Danny said softly. I caressed the back of his neck softly and purred, "Hmm?" "I love you, Phantom." Danny said as he looked up at me adoringly. I smiled and leaned down so our noses touched. "I love you too, Danny." Then we shared a kiss, both of us making sure to have more days like these.

Fin

Hehe I hope you all liked! Very fluff-filled and I enjoyed writing this one! Listen to the Rain is one of my favorite songs! If Phantom sang that (I would die! XD) jeez that would be so great x3 anyway I hope you all enjoyed this and I hope to write more!


End file.
